Same Song Different Verse
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: "Have you ever met someone, and you felt like you knew them? :: James, Lily, and meeting in the next life. Reincarnation!AU


He sees her, and for one moment his lungs forget how to function. James almost laughs. To think that the phrase _take my breath away_ could be so literal.

_"_James?" Peter says, nudging his friend. "James, we're going to be late for chem."

James holds up a hand in a silencing gesture as the new girl with auburn curls and pretty eyes passes them by. She doesn't even look in their direction.

"James," Remi says, waving her hand in front of James' face. "Pete's right. We'll be late, and I am not getting detention over you."

"I think that's the girl I'm going to marry."

With a snort, Seraphina grabs her friend by the arm, pulling him forward. "Come on, Romeo," she says. "No falling in love in the hallways."

Reluctantly, James allows himself to be lead along, his eyes still fixed on the girl who's just passed.

..

_Lillian._

James doesn't know much about flowers, but he's certain the lily has some beautiful meaning, and he's sure it would fit the girl perfectly.

..

"Oi, Lucas," he says, strolling up to her, a grin in place. "We should go out."

Lillian doesn't look impressed. She turns stiffly, shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because something about you just rubs me the wrong way."

James sighs, deflating slightly. Still, he promises himself that he won't give up.

..

"Have you ever met someone, and you just know?" James asks.

Remi looks up from her book. "Know what?"

"That you're meant to be together."

Remi and Seraphina exchange knowing glances. Of course they know. The two had been drawn to one another the second their eyes met.

Almost like they've lived through this story before.

"Still swooning over that Lucas girl? Seraphina chuckles.

"I think it's sweet," Peter says.

..

_"Piss off, Potter." A girl says to a boy with messy black hair._

_Somehow, James knows that it's him and Lillian. Even if the characters in his dream look so different, he's almost certain._

_"Come on, Evans. One date."_

_Evans scowls, shaking her head. "I'd rather snog the Bloody Baron," she snaps before storming off, her arm linking with a greasy haired boy's._

James opens his eyes, groaning as he rubs his temples. "Weird," he mumbles to himself, rolling onto his side and drifting back into a fitful sleep.

..

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lillian looks up, startled. "What?"

"More specifically, a boyfriend with greasy black hair and a hook nose?"

Something about his words seem to make her uncomfortable. She shifts, eyes narrowing. "How do you know about Stephen?"

"What?"

"Stephen Snapgarden. My best friend before I moved here."

"I- What?"

"Have you been spying on me?"

James opens his mouth, but no words can come out. How can he explain that it's just a hunch, just some crazy dream he'd had? She'd want him sectioned if he'd told the truth.

Now, she just thinks he's a stalker.

..

"It was just a dream," James explains, scrubbing his palms over the back of his neck with a groan of frustration. "A dream. But... not? Like, a memory of someone I don't even know."

"Have you ever heard of reincarnation?" Remi offers, her tone telling him that she doesn't have much faith in her own words.

"What, you mean if someone is an asshole in one life, they get reborn as a dung beetle or whatever?" James asks.

Seraphina snorts. "I must have been a good girl in my past life to get this sexy bod," she teases, stretching out and pushing a hand through her dark hair, grey eyes twinkling slightly.

Remi rolls her eyes. "It's not a completely absurd theory," she says. "Many religions and cultures believe in it. And there have been countless stories of people undergoing past life recall therapy to.. well, recall past lives. Supposedly with positive results."

"So, you're saying in some past life, Lillian and I knew each other, and that's why I feel that way now."

"It's just a theory, James."

James doesn't answer. He stares off into the distance, wondering if there's any stock in the theory.

..

"Do you believe in past lives?"

Lillian groans, pointedly avoiding his gaze. "No, but I believe in restraining orders, and I will file for one if you don't leave me alone."

James sits across from her, silently praying that she's joking. "No, but really. Have you ever met someone, and you felt like you knew them? You must have, since you don't know me, and I automatically put you off."

With a sigh, she looks up, arms folded over her chest. "Maybe," she admits, almost grudgingly.

"Well, suppose it's because of reincarnation or whatever. We knew each other in a past life, and the great wheel has put as back together. It's fate."

"I'll bet you say that to all the girls. How many actually let you in their knickers with that line?"

Heat flushes James' face. "It's not a line. Come on. You have to feel it, too, Evans."

"Evans?"

James realizes what he's said, that strange surname from his strange dream. "Lucas, I mean. You're a Lucas."

"Why did you call me Evans?"

Once again, James has no way of explaining without sounding insane. Rather than further convince her that he's a creepy stalker, he decides to save face and run like hell.

..

"Jamie! Phone," his mum calls.

James picks it up. "Hello?"

"Why did you call me Evans?"

"Why does it bother you so much? I mixed your name with another girl's or something."

"Does the name Potter mean anything to you?"

James swallows dryly. "Did you get that from a dream?"

"Yes."

"So did I."

"This is spooky. I just- I-"

"Go out with me. Maybe it'll make the dreams stop."

She laughs. "Look at you, taking advantage of my distress."

"Just a thought."

"All right. Pick me up tomorrow at five?"

..

"I always knew you would be the one I'd marry," James says as they dance among their wedding guests.

"Oh, so you're psychic now," Lillian teases, a grin on her lips.

"Nope. No more dreams."

"Me neither."

..

_"Lily, he's here."_

_James Potter pushes his wife through the door, frantically glancing over his shoulder. "Take Harry and run. I'll hold him off."_

_She's barely gone a minute before the door flies open and a hooded figure strolls in. James Potter doesn't reach for anything to defend himself, though he holds what appears to be a long, polished stick._

_He doesn't have time to react. A flash of green, and he falls to the floor._

James wakes, breathing heavily. His hand instinctively rests on Lillian's pregnant belly as she sleeps peacefully beside him.

..

"He's perfect," Lillian says, holding up their baby boy.

"Harry."

She raises her brows. "Harry? I like it. Family name?"

"I guess so."


End file.
